There has been known an image processing system having an image forming apparatus and a host computer (hereinafter, referred to as host PC) which are connected via a network. As an arrangement for the image processing system, there has been such a conventional arrangement that the host PC stores a plurality of document reading conditions for the image forming apparatus in advance, and the image forming apparatus carries out document reading (scanning) in accordance with a document reading condition(s) selected by a user.
Patent Literature 1 discloses the following arrangement. That is, an image reading system has a scanner and a scan server which are connected via a network. The scan server stores reading information such as document reading conditions for the scanner. In response to input of a user ID into the scanner, the scan server transmits, to the scanner, reading information corresponding to the user ID. The scanner displays, on its operation/display section, the reading information received from the scan server. A setting(s) indicated in reading information displayed on the operation/display section can be changed by a user. In a case where a user changes a setting(s) indicated by the reading information, the scanner carries out document reading in accordance with a new setting(s). The reading information changed by the user is stored in the scan server.